1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air conditioner. More specifically, the present invention relates to an air conditioner control system for reducing refrigerant noise and for managing torque, during initial engagement of a compressor of the air conditioner.
2. Background Information
A typical automobile air conditioner includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve or orifice tube, and an evaporator. The compressor compresses a cool vapor-phase refrigerant (e.g., Freon, R134a) to heat the same, resulting in a hot, high-pressure vapor-phase refrigerant. This hot vapor-phase refrigerant runs through a condenser, typically a coil that dissipates heat. The condenser condenses the hot vapor-phase refrigerant into liquid refrigerant. The liquid refrigerant is throttled through an expansion valve, which evaporates the refrigerant to a cold, low-pressure saturated liquid-vapor-phase refrigerant. This cold saturated liquid-vapor-phase refrigerant runs through the evaporator, typically a coil that absorbs heat from the air fed to the passenger compartment.
When the compressor of an air conditioner is first started, the rapid pressure changes that occur with the compressor cycling from OFF to ON can create various sounds and vibrations that may be unpleasant to humans. The origin of these sounds and vibrations include, but not limited to, purging liquid from the compressor (known as slugging) and the refrigerant passing through the expansion valve or orifice tube. Also, if the engine is cold and liquid refrigerant is present in the compressor then this slugging of the refrigerant can increase the torque needed to start the compressor. This increase in the compressor torque requirement can have an adverse affect on the performance of the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved air conditioner control system that is quieter and/or easier to operate at start up. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.